


A Miracle Granted

by starduchess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Yule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starduchess/pseuds/starduchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barrister Hermione Granger is facing a tough courtroom case, when a miracle shows up in the form of Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Miracle Granted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for D/Hr Advent 2012 challenge prompt: North Pole. I also included my own prompt: hot chocolate! 
> 
> Thanks to my beta Ashiiblack for the once-over. Thanks to the mods for putting on this great collection again and to the person(s) who nominated me for participation in the event this year (let me know who you are!). 
> 
> Merry Christmas! Love and Hugs to all.

\--

Hermione fidgeted with her clothes. She wanted to look pristine for her newest case before the Wizengamot and was extra nervous about this one.

To calm herself, she Apparated three blocks off from the Ministry to her favourite hot chocolate place. It wasn’t that she needed the courage, the warmth, or the liquid happiness, but the boost of cheer always helped her out.

Walking through streets of London, she smiled at all the festive decorations of the Yule holiday: fairy lights, animated snow globes, caroling house-elves, living garland, spelled fragrances, and popping tinsel. That last she had to shake out of her hair before going inside the courtroom, but her delight in the season was worth the effort and it helped buoy her mood even more.

“Planning on retiring and becoming a window-box Christmas display, Barrister Granger?” asked Draco Malfoy in an amused tone.

Startled, she stopped divesting her hair of its accoutrements and turned to face her old rival. He’d only grown another half inch in height, but his chest had broadened into a fine physique. His eyes were still grey but more mellow now, not as callous as they used to be, and he’d grown his hair out about 8 inches. He was standing off to one side in the Atrium, clearly in wait of someone. “Only if you’ll join me in retirement as a wooden nutcracker,” she returned.

He smirked. “Not likely, as my business dealings need constant maintaining. My apologies if I don’t join you.”

She raised her chin to him in defiance. “No apology needed, Mister Malfoy, since abandoning my clients two weeks before Christmas would be reprehensible. In fact, I must be going.”

She had just turned back to her path when he said, “Make sure to have them turn down the lights in the courtroom; you’re still a bit too shiny.”

She didn’t look over her shoulder at him, but she did blush a little with embarrassment. Next time she’d put on a tinsel-repelling charm.

***

Two days later she stopped by the chocolate shop again, this time actually needing that little bit of happiness in the drink.

"Perhaps retirement is looking more inviting this morning," the sly voice said from behind her, making her jump.

She let out a breath and calmed down. "Heard all about the commotion yesterday, did you?"

"Word gets around," he said with an air of smug confidence that hinted at the fact that he’d asked after her. The concern was touching.

Hermione sighed, her expression turning melancholy. "I knew there were still Muggle prejudices -- just winning the war wasn't going to erase those -- but I wasn't prepared for the plaintiff to attack me personally."

"Some people just can't hold themselves back."

"Speaking from personal experience?" she teased.

He just shrugged.

She let it go in favor of whining about her real problem. "But the case isn't even about the Muggle connections in my client's business, it's about the magical side."

"Doesn't matter. Any negative baggage they can bring to the table helps their case."

"Yes, I know. I'll just have to counterattack today. Speaking of which, I really should be going." She gave him a little wave and finished her drink.

"Watch out for the display on Fifth. Roasted chestnuts would not make a good argument for your defence," he told her, smirking.

She chuckled in response. "Thanks."

***

The following afternoon she left the courtroom tense and agitated. Hermione turned right upon leaving the Ministry, intent on going home for a much needed soak, when she felt a presence fall into step beside her.

"Case still has you tied in knots?" Draco asked, still with that earlier concern, only this time it wasn’t as endearing.

"Malfoy, I'm not in the mood." She massaged her temple as if she had a headache.

"Obviously, since you're as tight as the lump of coal stuck up your arse. "

She felt herself growing angry with him but tried to control it. "No more Christmas references please."

"But you love this holiday," he said with certainty.

She looked at him exasperatedly. "Not at the moment. And I’m not even going to ask how would you know that about me."

"Trade secrets of the Naughty and Nice List. Come on then," he said, taking her by the arm and leading her, amidst protests, to her favorite shop.

***

Sipping hot chocolate helped ease some of her tension. Malfoy's conversation, surprisingly, eased the rest.

"Would you like to tell Santa all about your problems?"

She eyed him with suspicion, but also a good dose of humour. She wondered what he would say or do if she asked to sit in his lap, but then depressing thoughts of the court case came back to her.

"Not particularly, but you were correct about the negative angles. I had plenty of counter arguments, but they kept pressing the 'Muggles will infiltrate us' line. I'm afraid the jury is beginning to sway their way."

He scoffed. "Never saw you to back down from a fight. There's still time for persuasion."

"Not much; the arguments end tomorrow at noon and then the deliberations happen. I don't see much hope unless a miracle occurs."

"'Tis the season of miracles, I hear."

"Maybe if I was writing to the wizard at the North Pole, I would ask for one, but none of us are children anymore."

"Oh ye of little faith..." he said, inclining his head and giving her a knowing look in his eye.

But this only irritated her. "What do you want, Malfoy? Because I really should get home, look over more of the case, and try to get a good night’s rest."

"What's the plaintiff's name?"

Hermione sighed. Why did he want to talk about the case? "Quentin Jones."

Draco stared at her for a minute. "Do you want a present early or wait for it to be gift-wrapped?"

"What?"

He flourished his hand and said, "He was a minor Death Eater, cousin to Yaxley."

She stared at him in shock for a second, wondering if he was pulling her leg, then rushed to get up and go. "I've got to run to Records. Thank you, Malfoy!"

She didn't look back, her mind already focused on this new twist, so she didn't notice the small smile that appeared on his face.

***

Everyone was busy congratulating her while exiting the courtroom that she almost missed Draco off in the corner, even though he was wearing a conspicuous Santa hat and coat.

He waited to approach her until the others had finished speaking. "You look like the radiant Christmas star," he said smugly while sauntering up.

"And you look like the triumphant Grinch," she said.

"Then you won't mind if I carve the roast beast?"

She giggled. "I wasn't aware you knew that Muggle story."

He raised one eyebrow at her. "Actually, it's an old house-elves' tale. Perhaps you would like to fly to the North Pole and hear the original?"

"Only if they have good hot chocolate." Hermione knew she was putting herself out there with this condition, but she felt he was doing likewise. And any excuse to drink happiness with him was becoming a holiday tradition.

"The best, " he said presenting an arm for her to take and Apparating them away to Malfoy Manor, full of Christmas cheer.

\--


End file.
